Fire and Ice
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: After a horrifying experience, Lana and Ema Skye and Miles Edgeworth face an enemy that really should have just stayed away. My very first Fanfiction, unedited and now published for your (be)amusement. Contains two Original Characters of my own design. T for descriptions of abuse and mild violence. No spoilers AT ALL beyond GS1 Case 5. Technically what started "Grey Skyes".
1. Turnabout Preparations

Fire and Ice

CHAPTER ONE : TURNABOUT PREPARATION

COURT RECORD : SKYE, LANA

HOSPITAL ADMITTANCE RECORD

LANA SKYE, 36

PATIENT NUMBER 0019873198

ADMITTED 2-21, 4:27 P.M.

ADMITTED INTO ICU UPON ARRIVAL. Reported kidnap victim; six (6) pictures of injuries taken upon request of HEAD DETECTIVE DICK GUMSHOE. RPK negative. Massive bruising recorded. BROKEN SECOND, THIRD, SEVENTH, and NINTH ribs. MINOR EMERGENCY SURGERY on PUNCTURED LUNG due to SEVENTH rib broken. MINOR EMERGENCY SURGERY RESULT: SUCCESS AT 6 : 37. Signs of MAJOR DEHYDRATION, signs of MINOR STARVATION. Placed on IV DRIP at 7 : 02 P.M; inserted though major vein in the left wrist. Signs of OXYGEN DEPRIVATION; placed on an OXYGEN VENTILATOR after patient seemed to stop breathing at 7 : 39. Signs of EXHAUSTION; patient given strong dose of MORPHINE at 7 : 50. PATIENT ORDERED TO REMAIN IN THE INTENSIVE CARE UNIT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.

COURT RECORD : SKYE, EMA

HOSPITAL ADMITTANCE RECORD

EMA SKYE, 24

PATIENT NUMBER 0073813982

ADMITTED 2-21, 4 : 30 P.M.

ADMITTED INTO ICU UPON ARRIVAL. Reported kidnap victim; eight (8) pictures taken upon request of HEAD DETECTIVE DICK GUMSHOE. RPK negative. Medium bruising recorded. BROKEN LEFT WRIST. MAJOR EMERGENCY SURGERY completed on RIPPED TENDON and RIPPED MUSCLE. MES SURGERY completed at 6 : 47 P.M. LEFT HAND POINTER-FINGER; REATTACHMENT SURGERY RESULT: FAILURE, time 8 : 33. Signs of MAJOR DEHYDRATION, signs of MAJOR STARVATION. Placed on two (2) IV drips at 8 : 45, inserted through major veins in both wrists. Signs of POSSIBLE NEUROLOGICAL DAMAGE, due to trauma of recent kidnapping. Believed to have LARGE DOSES OF UNKNOWN DRUG inside body. PATIENT IN SEVERE WITHDRAW; FOLLOWING SYMPTOMS RECORDED: SEVERE SHAKING, NIGHTMARES, SEVERE PAIN. Placed on ACTIVE HEART MONITOR due to STRESS CONCERNS stated by nurse. Recorded DAMAGE FROM CONSTANT ELECTRICAL SURGE. Recorded DEEP LACERATIONS from TIGHT RESTRAINTS. DUE TO INTENSE PAIN, PATIENT GIVEN MORPHINE at 10 : 30 P.M. PATIENT ORDERED TO STAY IN INTENSIVE CARE UNIT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.

DISTRICT COURTROOM 10

10 : 05 A.M.

"Your honor, what you have just heard are two records given to this court as evidence by a certain hospital official regarding the conditions of the victims when they were first admitted. As you heard, both women were abused terribly by their captor. The Prosecution intends to prove that this captor and abuser was none other than the Defendant, Damon Gant. The Prosecution also intends to prove that the Defendant kidnapped these women with the intent to murder. Lastly, the Prosecution will prove that this crime was committed in a very premeditated fashion."

Prosecutor Kevin Domovoi spoke confidently, his dark hazel eyes devoid of his usual humor. The Judge nodded in understanding. "The court accepts these reports into the record, Prosecutor Domovoi." Turning his attention to the Defense Attorney, he asked, "Is the Defense ready?"

"I am, Your Honor." The Defense Attorney spoke. Kevin recognized the man as Harry Sell, a well-known Attorney with a varying record of victories and losses. Harry had been an honorable Defense Attorney in his prime, but as his popularity fell, so did his honor. Kevin had heard rumors that Harry had begun to turn to backdoor dealings, rotten politics, and underhanded and dirty tricks to win his trials now- but against a very-well known, very-well trained and seasoned Prosecutor such as him, Kevin expected, and was well-prepared, for worse than those parlor tricks.

But the Prosecutor was unprepared for opening statement of the Defense.

"The Defense pleads not guilty on all charges," Harry announced, causing a hushed murmur to rush through the courtroom. Kevin remained impassioned, though inwardly, he sighed. Kevin had hoped the Defendant would not cause more pain to his victims; although he knew beforehand his unspoken wish would not be granted. Damon Gant was as merciless as he was clever. "In addition," Harry continued, non-pulsed by his audience, "The Defense accuses the elder victim, Ms. Lana Skye, older sister and legal parental guardian to second victim Ema Skye, of child endangerment and abuse."

While the noise within the courtroom skyrocketed, Kevin fought to retain his composure. Shock and anger pulsed though his veins, as Harry smiled directly at Kevin, knowing that he had struck the first blow in what now promised to be a very long trial. The moment stretched ages, and a new hatred sprung into Kevin as he realized that prolonging this trial had been exactly what the Defendant and his Defense Attorney had wanted all along.

"Order! I demand order!" The moment ended with the loud knock of the gavel. The Judge stared at the Defense Attorney with wide eyes for several seconds as the audience quieted down. "Due to the circumstances surrounding these allegations, the court will recognize them, Mr. Sell. However, if these allegations cannot be proved, you will be subject to harsh penalties."

"I understand, Your Honor." Harry replied coolly.

"I am sure you do, Mr. Sell. Now, Mr. Domovoi, call your first witness to the court, please."

Taking a deep breath, Kevin spoke. "The Prosecution calls to the stand a man who was one of two witnesses whom was first on the scene of the crime, four days after the kidnapping of Ms. Lana Skye. He will paint a picture for the court, of both the detainment of the Defendant, Damon Gant, at the scene of the crime, and will provide information of the crime scene itself."

A broad man stood and took the stand during his introduction. His hair was jet black and wild, and he was dressed in a tattered green overcoat that left a lot to be desired. Nonetheless, he wore a silver badge that bore the words HEAD DETECTIVE that commanded instant respect.

"Morning, all- the name's Dick Gumshoe, Head Detective back in the station." He said, scratching his head as he spoke.

"Detective Gumshoe, can you please tell the court what you witnessed when you first found the victims, and why you arrested the Defendant, Damon Gant, at the scene of the crime?" Kevin asked of the man. Gumshoe sighed quietly, sadness overcoming his expression.

"That's miserable business, pal. We'd been searching for Miss Ema Skye, kidnapped two weeks before her older sister, Chief Prosecutor Skye, was kidnapped. We were getting desperate with her case; and the Chief Prosecutor was worried too... Her only family, gone without a trace..." The Detective sighed again, continuing after a sad pause, "And then suddenly, Chief Skye was gone, too. About four days later, we received Intel that lights were going off and on at irregular times at the ol' warehouses. We got there, searched a bit..." The Detective suddenly grew angry, his voice growing louder in his sudden emotion, "And that was when we found the Defendant there, Damon Gant!"

Several gasps and murmurs sprang forth from the audience. The bang of the gavel fell twice, as the judge demanded silence. As that silence fell, he closes his eyes, thinking deeply. "Detective Gumshoe, in your testimony, you distinctly said 'we'," He said finally, before asking, "Who is the other person or persons to whom you are referring to?"

"That's an easy one, your Honor- it was just one other with me- Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth." The judge blinked in surprise, and so Gumshoe continued, "He was investigating the crime with his own time. He wasn't allowed to prosecute this case as he wanted to in the end, though."

"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye are what is currently being called an 'item', your Honor. Obviously, Prosecutor Edgeworth could not be allowed a case in which his significant other and her younger sister were victims, and so he asked me to do so in his place. As you can see, I accepted." Kevin explained to the quietly buzzing court. When the judge called the court to order, he continued, "Detective Gumshoe, please continue your testimony."

"You got it, pal." Dick sighed, clearly unhappy with speaking about this topic. "I spotted him first. I knew he'd escaped from jail from listening to the reports coming in every day. So I told Mr. Edgeworth to go in and find the victims and I'd take down Gant."

"How did you know that my client was involved in the kidnappings?" Harry suddenly questioned sharply, "Besides that, how did you know that the victims were inside that warehouse?"

"I had a feeling, pal!" Gumshoe shouted angrily. Taking a deep breath, he continued, much more calmly than before. "When you've been working on the force for as long as I have, you learn to trust your gut instincts. I was right, too."

"So, you detained the suspect. Is that when you entered the warehouse?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah. That's when I entered the warehouse. Mr. Edgeworth was already there, of course. See, that particular warehouse had two floors and three rooms: one huge room made up the first floor; seems like it was once some kind of truck repair shop. The second floor was a sort of supply storage area. It was really big. And then there is a tiny office room upstairs, a dinky thing probably used by the manager of the place when it was up and running. Mr. Edgeworth had already gone up to the second floor and found Miss Ema when I caught up to him."

"The Prosecution has no further questions for this particular witness, your Honor."

"Very well, Mr. Domovoi. Detective Gumshoe, you are asked to leave the stand." The judge watched as the broad Head Detective left the stand, then spoke again. "I assume the Prosecution has another witness at the ready?"

Kevin nodded, replying, "Yes, your Honor. He is currently waiting in the Prosecutor's Lounge."

"In that case, this court ajorn will for ten minutes to allow the Prosecution to prepare their witness." The judge said as he picked up his gavel. Its sound rang out through the courtroom. "This court is adjourned."

PROSECUTOR'S LOUNGE

11 : 02 A.M.

Kevin entered the Prosecutor's Lounge to find not only Miles Edgeworth, his next witness, waiting there, but also Lana and Ema Skye. He smiled despite himself. He had known the elder Skye, Lana, for a very long time, since the two had been in high school together. They had even dated for a short time, until the death of her parents. After that, they had naturally drifted apart, though Kevin always remained available to babysit her younger sister when Lana found herself working late, which was always back then, or otherwise unable to care for Ema.

Lana had always been close to her sister, even during the mess after the DL-9 Incident, albeit in a cold, distant way, to protect Ema from Damon Gant. Kevin had been eternally grateful that, after Lana had served her six-month prison sentence for forging evidence for Gant, the two had reconciled and had become, if even possible, closer than they had been before the incident.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Ema exclaimed as Kevin made his way toward the three. "Trying to pull something like that..."

"All he is trying to do is force the trial to go on longer than necessary, Ema." Lana replied. Hearing her comforting, yet logical response, Kevin could not help but chuckle quietly. Lana never ceased to surprise him. Even in a trial which promised to put on public display painful memories and try to tear her away from her only remaining family, the Chief Prosecutor could be as clever and impassive as ever. "No doubt an order from- from the Defendant."

Not so impassive, then, avoiding the Defendant's name in what was likely a failed attempt to detach herself from her memories and possibly the trial itself. "I was thinking the exact same thing," Kevin said to her, "It's probably the first of many underhanded tricks, but one we can easily prove false."

"Which will, no doubt, hurt his credibility with the judge and audience. Ergo, if Domovoi can destroy the accusations swiftly," Miles Edgeworth spoke for the first time, continuing and finishing his line of thought, "We may still have a chance of finishing this trial quickly."

"Exactly." Kevin agreed. Miles Edgeworth had never been his favorite man on the face of the world, but as a renowned Prosecutor himself, Kevin respected him. Although the two would likely not become the best of friends, they were very willing to work together on many occasions, especially on this particular case. He turned his attention back to Lana and smiled. "Which means, obviously, I can uphold your request to keep Ema here from testifying and still win the trial."

Lana smiled faintly. She seemed tired. While her injuries were under careful observation by himself, Miles, and Ema, Kevin knew that it was more than her injuries that was causing her pain.

Ema sighed from beside her sister. "I don't have a problem testifying."

"We've already discussed this, Ema." Lana replied shortly.

"I can't just sit here and let that horrible attorney- " The tired expression Lana gave her sister caused Ema to sigh again, deeper this time. "Okay, okay. I just wanted to help."

A uniformed bailiff entered the Lounge to signal to Kevin that the trial was about to begin again. Throwing a half-hearted glare toward her sister, Ema entered the courtroom without them. Sighing quietly, Lana glanced between Miles and Kevin, nodded, and followed her sister. Kevin threw a playful glare toward his next witness.

"You got all that, witness?"

Miles sighed dramatically. "I will be glad when this trial is over."

"I'll be glad when news of Damon Gant's execution reaches me." Kevin replied.

"Touchè, Domovoi. Touchè."

• - • - • - • - •

Author's Note

I found this while rooting through some of my old files. My very first Fanfiction- before I knew Fanfiction even existed. I can't resist sharing it with the rest of the world- it actually makes some sense… Although I still find myself reddening when I re-read it. It's so outdated…

P.S. : Condemnations and Counterinsurgencies and The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin will returned by this time next week. This story is actually already finished- I'm just going to keep posting this so I can finish both of the latter without people asking me for some light reading material.

Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,

Serah


	2. Turnabout Motive

Fire and Ice

CHAPTER TWO : TURNABOUT MOTIVE

DISTRICT COURTROOM 10

11 : 12 A.M.

"My name is Miles Edgeworth, and I am a Prosecutor for this District of Los Angeles. I work directly under Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye, who is a victim in this case." His arms crossed, a finger tapping impatiently on the sleeve of his magenta tail-coat, Miles Edgeworth looked truly intimidating.

"Now, Mr. Edgeworth, can you please tell the- "

"OBJECTION!" Interrupting Prosecutor Kevin Domovoi was Defense Attorney Harry Sell, a brazen, superior smile completing his cocky expression. "Not so fast, Mr. Domovoi."

The court murmured at this sudden turn of events. The judge, with raised eyebrows, asked, "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Sell?"

"I demand that this witness state his relationship with the victims to the court!" Harry replied, the same brazen, confident smile pasted to his expression.

Anger pulsed though Kevin at the impersonal demand. "OBJECTION! Your Honor, the nature of the relationship between the victims is not- "

"I have nothing to hide, Mr. Domovoi," Miles interrupted, smiling a faint smile. Still tapping his impatiently, as if Harry was beneath his time, he continued, "Mr. Sell, please. Ask me anything you would like about my relationship with the victims."

Harry suddenly deflated, his earlier brazen confidence ruined by the seasoned Prosecutor and his unworried invitation. After a brief pause, he asked cautiously, "Um... How long have you-"

A long sigh interrupted the nervous Defense Attorney. Kevin smiled internally, realizing that Miles was succeeding in the first stage of their plan- to rile Harry Sell, to make him nervous and more prone to foolish mistakes, thus slowly shredding his credibility with the judge and the audience.

"Your Honor," Miles said, "If you have no objections, it may be wise, for the sake of your valuable time, for me to testify about my relationship with the victims."

"The court will allow your request, Mr. Edgeworth." The judge replied, then, seemingly remembering who he was, backtracked quickly. "That is, ah, unless either the Defense or the Prosecution has any objections?"

Silence.

The judge cleared his throat. "Very well, Mr. Edgeworth. Please testify about your relationship with each of the victims; Chief Prosecutor Skye and her younger sister, Ema Skye."

"As you wish, your Honor."

Taking a deep breath, Miles continued, "I first met Lana Skye after the death of Prosecutor Neil Marshall, who was believed to have been murdered by serial killer Joe Darke. Marshall was protecting Darke's would-be victim, Ema- "

"OBJECTION!" The wild and nervous voice of Harry interrupted Miles. "Your Honor, the case of SL-9 has absolutely nothing to do with the case at hand!"

"Oh?" The judge rose a critical eyebrow. "What say you, Mr. Domovoi?"

"I say... OBJECTION." Kevin replied, smiling cleverly. Ignoring the furious glare sent by Harry, he continued, "The Prosecution holds that the SL-9 case not only has much to do with the case currently on trial, but this testimony will also provide the court with a motive as to why the Defendant did as he did to the victims!"

A collective gasp filled the air. The audience grew rather loud, forcing the judge to raise his gavel. Several loud bangs rang through the air. When the courtroom as silent once more, the judge spoke. "Mr. Sell," He said to the sweating Defense Attorney, "Your objection is overruled. Mr. Edgeworth, please continue your testimony at once."

"As you wish, your Honor," Miles said, still tapping his magenta tail-coat impatiently.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Miles continued, causing Harry to flinch, "Prosecutor Marshall died protecting Ema Skye from becoming the next victim of a serial killer... Or so it was believed. In a particular trial five years ago, State Versus Skye, in which I acted as the lead Prosecutor, that story was revealed to be a very clever lie, created by a very clever man."

"Who would do such a dastardly thing, Mr. Edgeworth?" Kevin asked dramatically, already knowing that the answer would certainly cause a tremendous uproar. Miles smiled very slightly and tapped the side of his head.

"Damon Gant."

It took several minutes for the judge to force the courtroom to be silent again. Even then, murmurs still swept though the audience as the judge nodded slowly. "Now I remember. State Versus Skye... Remind me, Mr. Edgeworth, who was the Defense Attorney that discovered all this? I believe his name was Mr. Wrong?"

"Wright, your Honor." Miles replied.

"I am?"

Miles began tapping his magenta coat with his finger again. "No. The Defense Attorney, his name is Phoenix Wright."

"Your Honor," Kevin interrupted the conversation, earning a grateful nod from Miles. Smile barely hidden, Kevin continued, confidence building with every word, "The DL-9 Incident and the State Versus Skye trial are closely related to each other- and today, the Prosecution will prove that this case, State Versus Gant, is also very closely related to these past trials."

"I see. Mr. Edgeworth, please continue your testimony." The judge replied, obviously interested in the current proceedings. "Please explain to the court why these three cases, DL-9, State Versus Skye, and this case, State Versus Gant, are related."

"It would be my pleasure, your Honor." Miles replied, still tapping his magenta tail-coat, although instead of seeming impatient, the Prosecutor seemed to be enjoying himself. Kevin knew, as much as Miles hated being the center of attention, as much as hated testifying, Miles was slowly extracting a quiet, personal revenge against the Defendant.

A Defendant who, Kevin suddenly realized, has said absolutely nothing at all.

"As I mentioned before," Miles began, "Damon Gant was proved by Phoenix Wright to be the true murderer of Neil Marshall. However, this was revealed two years after the incident in question. During that period of time following DL-6, Lana Skye, previously a Detective, was suddenly transferred to the Prosecutor's Officer and made, too quickly, Chief Prosecutor, a position she is very lucky, if I may, to still hold today, given the incident nearly five years ago."

"The incident?" Repeated Harry nervously.

"I assume you're talking about the Skye Versus State trial, Mr. Edgeworth?" The judge asked, oblivious to the nervous and under-confident Defense Attorney.

"It is as you say, your Honor." Miles replied, smiling that same faint smile as he continued to tap his magenta tail-coat with his finger. "During the course of that trial, it occurred to both the Defense and the Prosecution that the Defendant, Lana Skye, was acting very strangely. She confessed to the murder of Detective Bruce Goodman, yet at the same time, a certain witnesses' testimony told the court that she had no motive and no weapon to commit the crime. It slowly became apparent, and was proved by her Attorney, Phoenix Wright, that Ms. Skye was acting under the orders of the true murderer... Damon Gant."

Amid the murmurs of the courtroom, Kevin scratched his chin, feigning confusion. "Now, what would Damon Gant, Chief of Police at the time, have against Ms. Skye that would allow him to force her to take the fall for capital murder, the penalty for which is death?"

Silencing the audience with a swift pound of the gavel, the judge, quite forgetting that he had been present for both the DL-9 Incident and the State Versus Skye trial, asked, with a surprised expression and wide eyes, "Why would Miss Skye take the fall, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Your Honor, Damon Gant held the murder of Prosecutor Neil Marshall over her."

"OBJECTION!" Harry shouted desperately, "Your Honor, this witness is making a mockery of this court! He doesn't have a shred of proof-"

OBJECTION!" Kevin interrupted smoothly, causing the Defense Attorney to flinch, "Your Honor, my witness is all the proof we need of these cases. He was the Prosecutor in both trials, after all. The Prosecution asks that the Defense's objection be struck from the record. In addition, the Prosecution wishes that Mr. Edgeworth be allowed to finish his testimony with limited interruptions."

"The court will grant your request, Mr. Domovoi. Mr. Sell," The judge turned to the Defense Attorney, who flinched again. "The court asks you to hold your tongue unless you are completely certain that there is a contradiction or lie in the coming testimony. To interrupt without meeting these requirements will mean severe consequences. Any questions you have will wait until the witness has finished speaking. Do you understand?" Harry nodded weakly.

Knowing that the credibility of the Defense was all but crushed, Kevin gave Miles a very small, almost unnoticeable nod. Smiling faintly, continuing to tap his magenta tail-coat, the Prosecutor spoke. "Your Honor, I would continue my testimony."

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth. You may continue."

Miles dutifully continued, his small smile still worn on his otherwise impassive expression. "Damon Gant held the death of Neil Marshall over Lana Skye by simply implicating Skye's younger sister, Ema Skye, in the murder. Believing that Ema had accidentally committed the murder herself due to the rearrangement of the scene by Damon Gant before she arrived, Ms. Skye arranged the scene yet again to direct suspicion to Joe Darke, when in fact it was Gant himself who had killed Prosecutor Marshall. These events were proved in the State Versus Skye trial five years ago, and Damon Gant was arrested and charged with both murders- that of Neil Marshall and Bruce Goodman."

Silence. Finally, the judge spoke. "This testimony proves beyond a doubt that the Defendant, Damon Gant, had the motive to want to get revenge against the victims. But before I completely agree... Mr. Edgeworth, will you answer one last question?"

"Yes, your Honor?"

"During your testimonies, you rarely mentioned what the younger Skye, Ms. Ema, besides being caught up in the middle of an unfortunate series of events, did to the Defendant that he would include her in his bid for revenge against Lana Skye..."

"Are you referring to the Defendant's motive to kidnap Ema Skye, and the motive for her abuse?" Miles asked quietly. The judge nodded. A pause stretched for several moments, until Miles answered in that same quiet voice, "No, your Honor. I do not know his motives."

"Very well, Mr. Edgeworth." There was a longer pause. Finally, the judge sighed and spoke once more. "Unless there are any objections, this court will ajorn today and reconvene tomorrow at ten to discuss exactly how, when and where these kidnappings took place and exactly what happened when the witnesses found the victims inside of that warehouse and the state of the victims then."

Silence.

"Very well." The judge picked up his gavel. "This court is ajorned until tomorrow. The court asks that both the Defense and Prosecution prepare themselves in that time."

The sound of the gavel echoed gravely through the courtroom.

• - • - • - • - •


	3. Turnabout Fears

Fire and Ice

CHAPTER THREE : TURNABOUT FEARS

THE EDGEWORTH RESIDENCE

6 : 47 P.M.

"THE REPORTED KIDNAPPER OF CHIEF PROSECUTOR LANA SKYE AND HER SISTER EMA SKYE FACED HIS FIRST DAY IN COURT TODAY UNDER THE WELL-KNOWN JUDGE CLOUS. REPORTERS GRANTED ACCESS TO THE TRIAL TELL US THAT THE BATTLE FOR JUSTICE WILL CONTINUE ON TOMORROW AS A VERDICT WAS IMPOSSIBLE TONIGHT, DUE TO A LACK OF EVIDENCE POINTING TOWARD THE DEFENDANT AS THE KIDNAPPER. ALSO REVEALED TO THE PUBLIC WAS THE MOTIVE OF THE DEFENDANT AND ACCUSED KIDNAPPER, DAMON GANT. ALSO REVEALED WERE RECORDS RELEASED THIS MORNING BY STATE-APPOINTED PROSECUTOR KEVIN DOMOVOI, STATING IN GRIM DETAIL OF THE TERRIBLE ABUSES THE VICTIMS SUFFERED AT THE HANDS OF THE KIDNAPPER. IN THE WITNESS'S CHAIR TODAY WERE FAMILIAR FACES DICK GUMSHOE AND ACCLAIMED HIGH PROSECUTOR MILES EDGEWORTH..."

"These people need a hobby," Ema Skye said dully, to the amusement of her sister, Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye, and family-friend and Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. The three were watching the news, and not to their surprise, the State Versus Gant trial was getting more than its share in the spotlight. "I mean seriously, you'd think that these people lived and breathed for gossip."

Miles chuckled as Lana rolled her eyes and smiled. "The real news is that they 'reported the truth, and nothing but the truth'." Miles joked, causing both sisters to chuckle along with him.

"In all seriousness, you two," Lana said as their giggles subsided, "The news people are at the bottom of our worries. I am particularly worried about Mr. Sell," Lana continued, referring to the Defense Attorney in charge of the Defendant's case, "He does not seem at all the type Damon would have chosen to defend him, or even a competent attorney at that."

"No one else would defend him," Miles replied, "I warned Wright personally."

"Mia said she wouldn't defend him if hell had frozen over," Ema inserted unabashedly, causing her parental guardian to throw her a playful glare for her curse, "And that fat mentor of hers retired years and years ago."

"Ema!" Lana exclaimed as Miles chuckled again, "One would think I raised you with no manners!"

Ema's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "That's the thing that's bothering me the most, sis." The two Prosecutors' eyebrows rose in unison. "That Defense Attorney, Sell, accused you of child endangerment and abuse, Lana!" Ema exclaimed, "And that judge took him seriously! Anyone with a brain could tell that he was lying through his teeth! And yet the judge- "

"Ema, of all things, you worried over that accusation the most?" Lana sighed, still smiling slightly. Lana's reaction, or lack of, seemed to anger her little sister.

"Why are you smiling?" Ema shouted, causing Lana to blink in surprise. Ema continued heatedly, with rising octaves, "The judge believed him! Lana, that Defense Attorney basically told the court that you could be responsible for- WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!"

"Ema, calm down." Lana sighed, all traces of her previous smile gone from her expression. "Listen to me. Have I ever, intentionally or not, physically harmed or threatened you?"

"No, but-"

Miles, now able to see where Lana was taking this conversation, intervened and questioned Ema, "Has your sister ever placed you in a position where she forced you into something you did not wish to do, or otherwise did something to you against your will?"

Ema grimaced. "Of course not- but- "

"Have I," Lana interrupted, "Ever denied you shelter, food, or otherwise denied you the care that I promised to give you when I signed the custody papers after I won custody of you? Have I ever denied you your education or freedom to grow and learn?"

"No, but-"

"Ema, there is no 'but'." Miles sighed quietly, some form of anger appearing in his expression. "If this were a court, and I were a judge, I could legally take you away from your sister, all because you doubted her care for- "

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Ema shouted. When neither spoke again, too surprised to reply, Ema took a deep, calming breath and continued, "I know, Mr. Edgeworth." Even though the Prosecutor had begun to date her sister three years ago, Ema could never bring herself to call him by his first name. "I know, if I even get to testify, I can't doubt the truth. And Lana, I know you've done everything possible for me. I have never, and will never deny that... Especially now. BUT," Ema emphasized, "Doesn't it bother you that, he, of all people, threw that- of all things- but there? Doesn't it bother you, that after everything he's done, he's still trying to hurt us?"

Lana closed her eyes, replying after a brief, thoughtful pause. "I will not say that the situation does not bother me, because as much as I hate admitting it, it does. In fact, the situation frightens me more than you can imagine." Ema's head snapped up in surprise. Miles watched her in frozen surprise. "BUT," Lana emphasized, causing the two to smile faintly, "I know the truth. And the truth will, in the end, become known."

"Well said." Miles murmured in amazement. Then he paused. Some dull memory struck him, and he exclaimed, "OBJECTION! That is exactly what I told YOU this morning!"

"Finders keepers." Lana teased softly, chuckling at his playful, pouting expression. "All is fair in love and war, Miles. I thought you knew that."

"Here's the absolute truth... You two are going to make me hurl." Ema grimaced.

"Speaking of vomiting, whose turn is it to make supper... Lana?" Miles teased.

Moments later, Miles was struck by a very well-aimed pillow.

THE EDGEWORTH RESIDENCE,

11 : 28 P.M.

"Stop moving."

"Ow."

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you would stop moving."

"It would hurt anyway!"

"Point taken. But nonetheless..."

"OW! DAMMIT, LANA!"

Lana sighed quietly as she hooked the cast tightly around her sister's wrist. The break itself had been of minimum damage, but the muscle around the bone had been ripped apart. The cause of the damaged, the doctors had hypothesized, was the electrical wires that had kept Ema from escaping the ropes binding her wrists while in captivity. The almost constant level of electricity coupled with the break had caused the weakened muscle to rip severely in several places.

Hence the cast. The accursed thing, colored a dull white, was doodled on with multiple types of mediums; well wishes from several different people. An absolute pain in the neck (or rather, in the wrist) but the help it gave Ema in healing her injuries was equal to none.

"Finished." Lana sighed again, this time in relief.

She released her grip on the cast and Ema drew away, a little too quickly for Lana's liking. Concern flooding her hazel eyes, Lana placed a single hand on Ema's shoulder, causing her sister to tense. Ema tried to hide it by smiling tiredly and murmuring, "Casting this thing hurts like all hell every time..."

"Curse number three for the day, Ema." Lana chided her younger sister gently. "I know you are better than that, even if you are twenty years old. Now, tell me what's actually wrong?" Ema tensed again, though did not draw away. Knowing that Lana had given her a choice instead of demanding an answer had created an air of comfort around them, a feeling neither was willing to give up at the moment, though Ema remained tense.

"Let's move somewhere more comfortable." She finally replied, her voice softer than usual.

Wordlessly, Lana, her hand still resting on Ema's shoulder, steered her sister out of the living room and up the stairs. The Edgeworth residence was rather large, though Lana expertly weaved through its maze and led Ema into the guest bedroom that Lana had prepared for her. The request that Ema stay with the two until the trial was long over with had been an unspoken request that Ema had never been questioned by either Miles or her sister, and for that, Lana was grateful.

The two entered the guest bedroom, which was decorated with small trinkets and books belonging to both Ema and Miles, and silently sat down on the soft mattress inside. Lana pulled the blankets over her sister and herself. It was several long minutes before Ema finally broke the silence.

A pause.

"How did you figure out where I was?"

"I figured it out a day after Damon sent me the photograph of you," Lana replied quietly, "I recognized the area. It was the scene of the first crime Damon and I ever worked together."

"I knew you'd find me eventually. I just wasn't sure if I wanted you to." Lana turned toward her in surprise. Ema shrugged, avoiding her sister's eyes. "When he was in that room with me, he would talk to me." She explained softly, "He told me he was going to kill you- he'd make me watch him do it. I knew you'd come," Ema repeated, "But I still hoped you wouldn't."

"Ema... I'm sorry you went through all that."

Ema shook her head in response. "I don't blame you for anything, sis. I hope that big brain of yours understands that," She added, causing Lana to smile.

"Did you hear me, Ema?"

"I thought I was imagining it the first few times. By then, he had already gave me the first couple doses of... Of whatever drug the doctors found inside me after we were rescued." Ema grimaced in disgust before continuing, her voice growing quiet, "But I recognized them dimly. I know at one point I realized they were from our code we made up when I was little... And how did you even remember that code in the first place, Lana? We made it up so long ago."

Lana closed her eyes briefly. She opened them, and inside them was a certain, deep pain. "You could not have known, but Damon had sealed my mouth so I could not speak. I heard you calling... And I had to do something. I suppose that it came naturally, unconsciously, because I was so frightened, so... Desperate, hoping you might hear me and know I was still there with you."

"I knew you were there." Ema replied softly, "I couldn't see you, but somehow I knew you were there, as if you were always right next to me. And like I said, I recognized the taps. I think I tapped back..." Ema's gaze wandered to the cast on her wrist. "...But the wires... I was dazed, drugged out of my mind... But the wires, the electricity... It still hurt so much..."

"Were you always connected to those wires?"

Ema nodded, continuing to stare at her cast, rather than meet her sister's concerned eyes. "I woke up after the kidnapping connected to them. He had them on a much higher setting that first day. He would hit me, then the electricity would shock me... And he'd do that until I fell unconscious. When I woke up... He would resume hitting me."

"I...I'm so sorry."

"I already told you, I don't blame you." Ema looked up, meeting her sister's eyes for the first time since the conversation began. "I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I love you too much."

"I love you, too, Ema." Embracing her sister gently, mindful of both her sister's wrist and the cast supporting her broken and bruised, but mending, ribs. "Now, I think you and I need to go to sleep. The trial does continue tomorrow, after all." Standing carefully, she helped Ema to do the same and, moments later, tucked her sister in. Ema yawned quietly, eyes already closed.

Watching her sister quietly for several long moments, Lana murmured, "You may not blame me, Ema, but I blame myself. If only I had found you faster. If only I had known years ago what I know now. I'm sorry, Ema." As Lana walked through the door, she heard three knocks in fast succession. Smiling sadly as she closed the door, Lana murmured, "I love you, too. Good night."

A single tap of wood followed her into the dark hallway.

• - • - • - • - •


End file.
